


His Scents

by Angelicat2



Series: Scarred Omega [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kissing, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Scenting, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Worried Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith has a hard time scenting his mate now that his main scent glands are destroyed. Luckily, Shiro's there to help give him a way to do it.





	His Scents

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my Scarred Omega series is still going on :) Took me long enough to post this. Enjoy!

The Tols were good people, Keith knew that. They were dedicated and hardworking. Loyal and powerful in their own right, only wanting to help the Coalition and get Earth back on track. They were only there for a short time, just long enough to get their information and skills to the people on Earth.

Keith knew that.

They weren't going to be on Earth for long, since they lived together and stayed together as one. If one left, the rest would. They looked a lot like wolves, with shorter snouts and long limbs. Scruffy fur covered every spot on their body as their pointy ears swiveled this way and that way at every sound. In fact, they reminded Keith of werewolves from an old movie he used to watch, one that Shiro had gotten him to watch back at the Garrison. So the aliens were very nice.

Keith knew that.

But he didn't like it.

Why? It all had to do with his mate.

.....

Keith was exhausted, having gotten out of training. He had been feeling off lately, and he pegged it down to the fact that he had barely been out of the hospital for his damaged scent glands for a day or two. His hormones were already going haywire, and the stabilizing injections wouldn't come for a few more days. He felt anxious and restless, like anyone or anything could attack at any moment. Even training didn't help the feeling go away, nor did spending time in the Black Lion. Being around his friends helped a bit, but not much.

So when he was in the middle of watching a movie with the others, he was surprised when his anxiety faded away suddenly. A sharp scent had filled the air, smelling of thunderstorms and desert dust and-

Shiro.

His scent smelt amazing. Keith loved it. It calmed him when he was worked up or feeling off. It made him emit his own scents, which relaxed him further. It was the smell of home. Keith remembered burying his face into Shiro's neck, hoping to never forget the scent. To never have a reason to forget his scent. He could have eaten up the scent if he could, lick the pheromones drifting off the man in steady yet powerful waves.

He loved Shiro. And Shiro loved him.

But right now, Keith felt threatened.

Shiro didn't smell like Shiro. Shiro smelt like the Tols who had been touching him. If Keith hadn't been right in front of the man, he wouldn't have known he was in the room. The thunderstorm smell had been tainted into a stormy flavor, one that set Keith's nerves on fire, and not in the good way. He smelt like wolf and fur and things Keith didn't want to smell. Things that frightened his inner omega.

Things that made his inner omega think his alpha had disappeared.

Again...

For the third time.

Keith couldn't go through another round of agonizing and worrying and drowning in intense emotions he couldn't understand or get ahold of. Kerberos should have been it. The battle against Zarkon should have been it. Watching his best friend dying in a pod because his body rejected his soul...

Keith didn't notice the whine of fear until it already left his throat. The room went deathly silent.

"Keith," Shiro's honey-silver eyes gleamed with worry, "You okay?"

Keith ducked his head, embarrassed that his natural body responses were doing this. He knew Shiro was his like he was Shiro's. They were mates even if they hadn't given each other the marks...but why didn't they? They were mates. But they didn't have any marks. Why was that? Did Shiro not want to? Was Keith not good en-

"If you'll excuse us," Keith vaguely heard Shiro's voice over the panic ripping through his veins, "I will be back to help you more soon though."

And then a hand was on his shoulder, guiding him up and out of the room. But his mind was already going all over the place.

Were the Tols staring at Shiro? Their beady eyes seemed to hover on him. Even as they trudged closer to the doors, Keith could see cream and black and brown and blonde and scarlet and carrot aliens ogling his mate. They were looking at his body. Shiro was hot, but he was taken.

Keith passed a few of those Tols, trying not to glare at them.

Didn't they know that this was his mate? He was claimed and taken. He was mates with someone. They were eyeing him up like candy. Keith could feel the anger build as he felt step after step happen, inching them closer to the door. They shouldn't be. It wasn't nice to stare at someone's mate like that.

"KEITH," Shiro called out by his ear, and he snapped to attention, noting they were out alone in the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"Nothi-"

"Something is," the older cut him off with a frown, "I know something is bothering you. I won't force you to tell me, but just know that I'm getting worried."

"I..." Keith winced as the smell of other people assaulted his nose, "I'm just not feeling like myself...lately. I think the scent thing is driving me crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel safe," Keith breathed out with a low whine as he gulped, "I can't smell you in this crowd. Your scent is all tainted around these people, and I can't smell myself on you because I can't use my scenting organs the way I need to and it's like putting a bandaid to a hole in a dam and what if they don't understand that we're together and they try something because they can't smell my scent on you and I can't do anything because I'mbrokenandfuckedupandeverythingfeelsoffan-"

"Breathe, baby," Shiro gripped him by the arms, smartly not pulling him close, knowing the mix of foreign scents would only make it worse, "Come on, Keith. I got you, baby. It's the hormones talking."

"You're right," Keith nodded as he calmed down, a half grunt in his voice, "It's just that I feel that everyone's trying to get you, and that you-"

Keith cut himself off. 

"That I what?" Grey eyes stared at him with worry in their depths. Shiro rubbed his thumb against Keith's scar on his cheek, releasing some of his scent from his wrists. Keith suddenly felt a bit better, and he relaxed. 

"Like you're gonna disappear again," Keith closed his eyes as tears gathered in them, "Like if I can't smell mine or your scent, you'll be gone. Already have a hard time getting my own scent out to myself, much less on you. And I shouldn't panic, but it freaks me out not knowing where you are and if you're okay."

"Oh, Keith," Shiro hugged him fiercely as he smothered the younger in his scent, body so packed he'd smell long after the shower, "We'll figure something out. In the meantime, we can have a lazy day. Just you and me, to take time to re-scent stuff and each other."

“But your bus-”

“Not when it comes to you, Keith,” Shiro snickered, nosing against his wrists, “You’d do the same for me.”

"Okay," Keith nodded before he rubbed his wrists onto Shiro's chest. Not much scent came off, just enough to mix in with the others as if Shiro had only mingled with him for a few seconds instead of holding him in his arms for ten minutes. Keith growled slightly as he rubbed his wrists over other parts of his mate, running them from his bangs down to his waistline. It still wasn't enough as he debated rubbing his front along Shiro because of his glands down in that area. 

He didn't get the chance as Shiro bent down slightly to give him a kiss on the lips. A tiny groan left Keith's lips as he returned it, pressing against the alpha with a happy keen. Shiro hummed softly before pulling away.

"Come on, baby," he smirked as he rested his forehead to Keith's. Keith stared into honey grey eyes as he pressed his wrists to the older's neck, "I'm sure the Tols won't mind if we cut the meeting a bit short. They do appreciate strong bonds."

Keith felt heat spread to his groin. A grin lit up his face as he nosed against his mate's neck. The rich scent of desert dust and static filled his nose. A tiny chirp left his throat before he yanked the older back into another kiss. This time, Shiro was the one to groan with pleasure. 

"Let's get going, Shiro," Keith smirked, watching Shiro stutter before he nodded, mouth wide open, "Sooner we tell them, sooner we can do other things."

The scent of Shiro flared at that, pleasant and strong. Keith carefully rubbed a tooth against his gland, getting a small gasp as Shiro placed his hands on the small of his back. Keith pushed the other's hands downward, to which Shiro blushed softly.

"Come on, Shiro," Keith grinned as his tooth dug a little deeper. Shiro gripped Keith's butt a bit harder, "What you waiting for?"

"Nothing," Shiro smiled fondly as he placed another kiss on Keith's neck, right on the scars, "Let's go."

With that, he grabbed Keith's hand and took off.

.....

Shiro smelt weird.

Keith huffed. He figured it was because other scents were sticking to Shiro like they have been. Each day, the scent was new, never the same one as before. It was becoming worse with each day until Keith had to leave part way through meetings because Shiro smelt so terrible. If Keith thought the Tols' scents had tainted Shiro's, then these scents had destroyed them. Shiro's scent went from home and safety and warmth to danger and where's Shiro! Keith was beginning to grow stressed.

At least he had the injection hormone stabilizers now. At least he felt somewhat himself. At least he could think like himself instead of his head going in circles of Shiro being gone again. At least-

A thick smell layered the air, stopping him in his tracks. It smelt very familiar, with an equal hint of even better scent. Wandering down the hall after it, Keith rounded the corner to see Shiro standing by their doorway. He was trying to be casual, but he was failing at it spectacularly. Keith walked up to the older man before sniffing at his chest. 

He smelt like him.

Shiro smelt like Keith, like a toasty campfire and desert dust. Keith nuzzled his cheek into the spot unconsciously before pulling away in shock. He hadn't scented Shiro for days now. There had been no point in doing so when his scent was overpowered by the others. Keith was stubborn enough to keep trying to scent Shiro, but the other had insisted that he was overworking his glands, and that a quick scenting break was in order. 

"What's this about?" Keith raised a brow as Shiro grinned softly, "Why...do you smell like me?"

"Surprise," he chuckled, face bright as he brushed the scent into his chest more, adding a bit of his own to the mix before rubbing it on Keith's neck and cheek, "That's what I've been working on all week. I had to test out each scent firsthand and then around you without letting you realize what I was doing."

"Oh," Keith's nose scrunched, "That's why you were smelling so gross? I was beginning to think my nose had went with my glands."

"Yeah," the gray-haired man nodded, "We were trying to replicate your scent. It took a lot of work, but we finally got it."

The man pulled out a small container no bigger than Keith's pinky. Inside was a reddish clear liquid, like cherry juice. Even with the lid on, Keith could smell his scent.

"Now you can lather me with your scent all you want," Shiro smiled before placing a kiss on his nose, "No more need for feeling unsafe, baby."

"I..." Keith stared at Shiro, once again remember why he loved this man to death and back, "You...you're the best, Takashi. I love you."

Keith wrapped his arms around the older, burying his face into the muscled chest. Shiro chuckled softly before pulling him close. His nose brushed through Keith's hair as a small content rumble left his chest.

"Anything for you, Keith," he placed a kiss to Keith's forehead, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more in this series. Like I said in the last fic in this series, Keith will have a painful heat (not the sexy kind, just pain :^, ) and I'm probably going to make one where Keith is discriminated against for having self-inflicted scar wounds on his main glands (aka people think Keith did it on purpose and doesn't want his glands which apparently is one thing a lot of societies value)


End file.
